


Drinking Your #FFC1CC with My #C0C0C0 Lips

by Savorysavery



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fisting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Drinking Your #FFC1CC with My #C0C0C0 Lips

**Summary:** The hardest part of you to resist the color that’s in your skin.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rated:** M

 **Warnings:** Biting, Fingering, Fisting, Blood Drinking

 

 **Author’s Note:** A really weird piece using lots and lots of Hex Code in lue of describing the colors. Probably a one-off for this kind of idea, but it fits what I’m trying to do. For fun, however, I used **[this color chart](http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Color)** , so use it to see what the colors look like.

* * *

 

 

Marceline was always hungry, thirst slowly crawling through her veins until all she could see was expanses of red.

 

Apples became #FF0000, bright and shiny under the #FFFF00 sun, glowing like the blood she craved to taste. Watermelon turned a tangy #F9526B, wild and free on the vines, and when split open, so succulent that Marceline imagined juice dripping down her chin as she devoured the red within. Bricks became #B22222, and the flesh of fish became a stark #FA8072.

 

And Bubblegum became #FFC1CC, a delicious shade of pink that made her want to such all two-hundred and fifty five decimals from her slender neck.

 

So when Bubblegum retired from her lab, creeping back to her apartments in the castle, Marceline met her there, #C0C0C0 lips wet from her tongue.

 

“Hey there, Princess,” Marceline cooed, floating over to Bubblegum. She twisted in midair, landing on Bubblegum’s four-poster bed with a soft thump, tossing her black hair so it fell across her shoulders as she sat up straight. “Long day?”

 

“Very,” Bubblegum admitted. Marceline patted her lap and smiled, fangs flashing as she spread her legs to accommodate for Bubblegum. “Mind if I change?”

 

“Be my guest,” Marceline said. “I’ll even be a gentleman and close my eyes.” She did close them, and kept them that way until Bubblegum cleared her throat and was wearing a pair of boy short underwear and a tank top: something simple, but still effective against Marceline. “Now come here, sugar bean.”

 

Bubblegum blushed a fetching #FF1493, cheeks flushing with sugared blood as she crawled onto the bed, wide hips shaking as she shimmed towards the headboard where Marceline relaxed. She turned and sat down hard, bed jostling a bit as she finally, for the first time that day, began to relax.

 

“No science right now, okay?” Marceline whispered, shifting so that Bubblegum was fully flush against her lap. Bubblegum sighed, letting her weight rest against her girlfriend. “Now… how tired are you?”

 

Bubblegum loved when Marceline’s voice dropped like this: pianissimo in her ears, with a staccato so playful it sent chills up and down her spine. She instantly felt revitalized, realizing that truthfully, she had craved this moment all day, between vials of bubbling fluid and pungent dry materials. “Not very,” she replied, willing to play the game. “I could use something to…relax me.”

 

“Good, because I can too.”

 

Bubblegum knew where this was going: Marceline was all hands, had been from the moment they got on the bed. Bubblegum felt the same though, and she twisted around, pink eyes narrowed, and she reached her hand up and dragged a finger down her neck, nail scrapping the skin lightly. Marceline sucked in a sharp breath of air, red eyes wide and hyper focused on that column of flesh.

 

“Will you do it, Marcy?” she asked, looking away. She bit into her bottom lip hard, and a single drop of bright red blood welled up in the center. She licked it away, smirking. “Or do you _need_ it?”

 

 _Both_ , Marceline thought. She wanted both. Before she could respond, Bubblegum was chuckling, a throaty sound that resonated through Marceline’s dried up veins. “Thought so.” She turned back around, lifting her hair and folding the gummy tendrils up into a messy bun. It revealed the back of her neck and before she could help herself, Marceline was licking it, a long drag of her tongue.

 

Bubblegum shuddered as Marceline licked her again, tongue tickling the middle of her shoulder blades. “Want you so bad, Pristine Queen,” Marceline whispered. “Wanna eat you all up.” Bubblegum let out a whimper of a moan and nodded, shifting away frm Marceline.

 

“Let me adjust.” Bubblegum shifted down a bit, canting her hips until she was folded against Marceline, the top of her head right below Marceline’s nose. After a minute, she was finally settled, and without saying anything, nodded. Marceline buried her nose in Bubblegum’s bun and sighed, smiling against the candy.

 

Then she shifted, kissing her way down to the middle of Bubblegum’s neck.

 

This part was her favorite: licking and tasting the skin there, right above the thickest vein. She loved to just _think_ about devouring her sweet, tangy taste, and the more she sniffed and licked, the more she could smell the sugar beneath the suface, and the more she could imagine the red rushing through Bubblegum’s veins: licorice red, apple red, acrylic red.

 

Red, red, red, red laying under her pretty pink skin. And Marceline was going to taste it again, would feel the color rush into her belly.

 

Marceline’s fangs sunk into Bubblegum’s neck quickly, and she sucked hard, drawing out the first bit of pigment. Bubblegum could feel the color in her cheeks washing away fading to #FFC0CB with each whimper Marceline pressed into the bite as she suckled hard. It was always her cheeks first, right on the apples where she blushed, then the bridge of her nose.

 

Bubblegum let the feeling of euphoria –so similar, so familiar, yet each time just as sensual and tantalizing– wash over her. It seemed to wash aware the weariness of the day, and soon, her right hand was coming up to her right breast, shifting her tank top beneath it, and pinching the pert, pink nipple hard, making her moan loudly.

 

“Touch me,” Bubblegum whispered, spreading her legs. Marceline grunted and continued to suck, left hand coming around Bubblegum’s hip and yanking her underwear to the side, two long fingers pressing against her lips.

 

The touch was an electric, and Bubblegum was the metal conduit, conducting the sensation through her entire body. She bucked her hips and shifted her left hand down, spreading her lips until her clitoris was visible, a sticky string of sugar dripping down onto the sheets.

 

Marceline must have grunted “thanks” because next thing Bubblegum knew, her fingers were deep inside her, spreading and filling her. Bubblegum let out a screech and bucked even harder, half trying to ride Marceline’s hand. “M-More,” she managed, fighting the urge to grab at Marceline’s hands. Her #FFE4E1 cheeks darkened beneath the faded pigment, turning a dusty rose as she panted.

 

The vampire was glad to oblige her, fitting a third and fourth finger with ease. A minute later, her thumb slid in until her hand was cocooned inside the princess, enveloped in a pulsating warmth soft and gooey like sun warm gum. Bubblegrum let out a cry and sucked her hand deeper, but Marceline fought the feeling, pulling her hand back in a sharp motion.

 

Marceline withdrew her fangs, hand still moving, and licked them, the taste of red slowly trickling down her throat. She swallowed in slow gulps, letting Bubblegum’s pigment rush through her, sugar high pending its absorption.

 

Opening her red eyes, Marceline chuckled, kissing Bubblegum’s ear, fangs grazing over the lobe. Bubblegum shuddered and whimpered, grinding down fiercly on Marcelin’e still moving hand, sticky sugar slicking the vampire’s hand and wrist steadily.

 

“Take me to bed,” Bubblegum breathed. “Fuck me more, Marcy.” Her chest was rising fast now, and Marceline could feel the sticky, clear wetness on Bubblegum’s quivering thighs. There was more now, and when she sniffed hard, she could smell Bubblegum’s arousal, keen and wanting, her hand still inside her, moving at a steady pace.

 

“Already there,” the vampire breathed, tongue snaking out to lick at the last bits of sugar on her neck. Already, she was hungry again, a mixture of instinct and lust. “Now, bend your head back so I can taste your neck again.”


End file.
